In recent years, a terminal called a smart phone or a tablet has been widely used. As an example of such a terminal, there is a terminal including two touch panels (hereinafter, referred to as a “two-touch panel terminal”).
The two-touch panel terminal has a configuration in which two housings that respectively include touch panels are connected to each other by a hinge or the like. A user may perform an opening/closing operation to open or close the two housings using a hinge as a shaft. The user may set the two touch panels in a desired state according to application by performing the opening/closing operation. For example, the user may switch between a first state and a second state. The first state refers to a state in which the two housings are horizontally arranged and two touch panels are placed in a row by the opening operation to open the two housings. The opening/closing operation is an example of a shape change operation to change the shape of the information processing apparatus.
Meanwhile, a typical terminal is provided with an operating system (OS) installed therein. The OS simultaneously starts a plurality of applications (hereinafter, referred to as “applications”) and performs a plurality of processes in parallel. The user may perform a process such as preparing a document by a document preparation application while viewing information using an Internet browser, for example, using functions of such a terminal. Known techniques that simultaneously start a plurality of applications in this way include an information processing apparatus disclosed in PTL 1.
PTL 1 discloses generating simultaneous start group information indicating a plurality of applications which are started in the same time zone, on the basis of a start/end history of a plurality of applications, and generating simultaneous start group information indicating a specific application. Further, PTL 1 discloses starting, when the specific application is started, all applications included in the simultaneous start group that includes the started application, collectively, on the basis of the simultaneous start group. PTL 1 discloses the information processing apparatus that displays a group start button for collectively starting all the applications included in the simultaneous start group.
In the above-mentioned two-touch panel terminal, starting first and second applications, and displaying the first application on one touch panel and the second application on the other touch panel is possible.